forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 0.31
Dear Kings and Queens, On April 17, we will update Forge of Empires with the latest bugfixes, along with some improvements and the previously announced points change. This update is mostly bugfixing and a balancing change, as we try to improve further the overall quality and playing experience of the game. There may be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. Please see the changelog below for a list of changes. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features and changes * New players will be able to register via their Facebook and Google account (Facebook Connect and Google Chrome Store). * Originally planned for 0.30, the change of the number of points given by some buildings will be implemented with this update. We listened to your feedback and at the time of the change, each player's city's buildings will have their points recalculated to match the new points scheme. In most cases, this will mean that after the change is implemented, you will see an increase in points. An exception to this will be if you have a large number of decorations in your city, in which case you may notice a decrease in points.Changepoints thread * The tutorial received further improvements. * The Guild button will now blink at the start of the game when there are new posts in the guild's forum. * Some missing sounds from the Industrial Age were added. * The overall display area for the lower resolutions has been improved, especially when combined with the use of toolbars. * The campaign map will now load faster. Bugfixes * The amount of diamonds displayed in the Diamond Usage confirmation menu was not always updating correctly. This has been fixed. * In the Great Building Construction Menu, the amount of blueprints was always pluralized. This will not be the case anymore. * In some occasions, players could get the same quest multiple times in a row, after a completion or an abortion. The problem has been corrected. * In some rare occurrences, players could have more Forge Points on their Great Building than the current level allowed. This will not happen anymore. * Selecting an empty city name will now reset it to the default name. * Attacking while in another players' city could cause a return to their city with clickable 'Motivate' and 'Polish' buttons. The city name was also incorrect. This issue has been fixed. * A translation was missing in the Wishing Well pop-up. * The translation for the limit of 1000 offers in the Trade menu was missing. * When sending a message to multiple players, only one valid player name was required for the message to be considered successfully sent. An error message will now be received to alert the player that at least one of the recipient names is not valid. * When creating a new poll in the Guild forum, the text "Answering Options" could be displayed in black, making it hard to see. This has been fixed. * In some cases, units could become invisible during a battle. This problem has been corrected. * When trying to build a 3x2 Residential Building on top of a 2x2 Residential Building with no place available for the new building, the old residential building was sold and nothing was build in its place. The previous residential building will not be removed anymore if there's not enough space to build the new one. * It was sometimes possible to have the normal and the battle music playing at the same time. This will not occur anymore. * A small glitch in the animation of the Watchfire Tower has been fixed. * There were some issues with the confirmation pop-up of the Friendship Invite system. The problem has been fixed. * The "Buy Goods" button was greyed-out on the Sector Options menu after cancelling a Premium Confirmation. This will not be the case anymore. * Players with names starting with numbers could have the beginning of their name cut off. This issue has been corrected. * The quest "Less Work" could be completed without meeting all requirements. This will no longer be the case. * The quest "Merchant's Offer" (ID: 58100) could be completed without paying the requirement. This will no longer be the case. * It was possible to get stuck on the campaign map when clicking on a sector of the first province. The problem has been fixed. * Rinbin's quests "Make them Smile" and "Make them Laugh" were sometimes not giving a reward. It will now be awarded, as intended. Category:Changelog